A Ship of Dreams
by WolverineRay
Summary: Mystery, Romance what else can you ask for


A Ship of Dreams by Ray Downward

Chapter One

April 9th, 1912

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt Knight looked up from his grandfather's book he'd been reading. The library was the quietest room he found when he came to relax. Since his arrival from Dallas, Wyatt had been looking for some quiet time to himself. That's what his vacation was all about anyways. Wyatt had to get away from it but hated to leave his work behind.

Upon Texas Governor Charles Morgan's and Captain Stephen McKenzie's orders of taking the vacation he up and left to go to London to visit Grandfather and Grandmother Franklin. These were his grandparents from his mother's side of the family. He never got to meet his grandparents from his father's side for they had died before he was even one years of age.

The double doors to the library opened up and Grandmother Franklin stepped into the room followed by a London constable and a lovely lady that Wyatt recognized immediately. Because of two women entering the room Wyatt laid the book down and stoop up. The proper English gentlemen he was not but was the right thing to do in his grandparents home.

"Yes, grandmother?"

"Wyatt, this constable needs to talk to you. Said its important!"

Wyatt looked over at the constable. He was holding a yellow envelope and wondered what he could be carrying. He wasn't due to come off vacation for another couple of weeks. Looking back over at his grandmother she looked as if she were about to have her heart broken.

"Your not leaving are you, Wyatt?" asked her grandmother. "You promised to stay a month."

"Not leaving unless ordered to, grandmother."

"Good! Now I'll leave you three to conduct your business."

The constable waited for the double doors to close then waited an extra minute to make sure Grandma Franklin wasn't eavesdropping before handing Wyatt the envelope.

"Ranger Knight, these have come to us by Miss Morgana here from a Captain McKenzie. Does this name sound familiar to you at all?"

"I would hope it does since McKenzie is my captain." Wyatt replied.

Wyatt took the envelope and looked it over. It sure had McKenzie's handwriting on it. But it also looked as if somebody had used it as a handkerchief. Before Wyatt opened it he looked up at Isabella Morgana to see that she had been crying. What was she doing here in London anyways? Didn't her father claim that she never left the country? Let alone Texas?

"Hello, Miss Morgana!"

"H-h-hello!" sniffled Isabella.

"What brings you to London?" asked Wyatt politely.

"You!"

"Excuse me?"

Isabella pointed to the envelope. "You'll see as soon as you read Captain McKenzie's letter."

Wyatt looked over at Isabella more carefully. What had happened? Looking back at the envelope something in the pit of his stomach told him that this was not right. That something was terribly wrong. Question is what could it possibly be? Why send Isabella over with this news? Why not another Ranger?

Wyatt went over to the desk and sat behind it. Opening up a drawer he found a letter opener and proceeded to open up the envelope. There were official looking papers, apparently looking like his orders if he knew McKenzie correctly. Wyatt proceeded to pull out the papers and right on the corner was the letter. The letter Isabella said to read to understand why she was sent.

Wyatt,

I personally write this letter in regards to what has recently happened here in Dallas. A sudden incident has happened here and I regret to inform you that Texas Governor, and your friend, Charles Morgana has been assassinated.

The entire Texas Rangers and local law enforcement are on the lookout for the assassin. There is another bit of disturbing news I'm sending you. The convict you've arrested by the name of Felix Gunnright has escaped prison. A last known report was he is on the lookout for you. The following papers I've enclosed are your orders.

As you'll read in your orders, Caroline Morgana was last seen with Governor Morgana so as of right now she would be ruled out as our top suspect. According to Governor Morgana's will all assets and property would be handed over to Isabella Morgana, who should be in your company as you read this.

Wyatt paused reading and looked over at Isabella who was looking out the window to the front yard at the moment. Now he understood why she had been crying. Now he understood why she was here in London. Wyatt looked back down as he continued to read the letter.

Wyatt, Isabella will be in your protection until your arrival into Dallas. As soon as you possibly can I want you on the next available boat out of there and back here. There will be a trial as soon as we are able to obtain a warrant for the arrest of Felix.

Again Wyatt paused and looked back up at Isabella. IF she thought her stepmother was responsible for her father's murder then she hid it very well. But also if she didn't know then again she didn't show anything. Not the slightest bit of emotion, other than the weeping, was coming from Miss Morgana. Glancing back down at Wyatt continued to read.

Wyatt, I don't need to warn you to be careful. You've been one of my best officers. I'd like to see you and Miss Morgana alive and well in my office and ready for trail as soon as you arrive in Dallas. If, while on your voyage, you suspect anybody or anything send me a wireless immediately and I'll let you know what to do.

Just to also let you know that it was my idea to send Miss Morgana to you with this information since there was nobody else here I could truly trust since we don't know how deep this goes. Any wireless messages being sent back and forth between each other should and must be coded in case of interception. God speed, Wyatt!

Captain Stephen McKenzie

Wyatt set the letter down and then briefly looked over his orders. It was clear that what his orders were and they were simply to get Isabella Morgana back to Dallas alive and well and to also protect her in any means possible. McKenzie believed that somebody would try to apprehend her and try to get her to sign everything over or possibly cause her some harm.

Looking up from the papers, now scattered all over Grandpa Franklin's desk, Wyatt glanced over at the window and watched the rain fall as he gathered his thoughts. Isabella Morgana was indeed a beautiful woman, even in the black mourning dress she was wearing. Wyatt had seen this beautiful woman only once before when he had visited her father's mansion for the annual Christmas parties he threw.

She was very beautiful then and even more beautiful now. Wyatt had to shake the thoughts off for a minute so he can get back to his job. He still had to deal with the constable. "Constable, there is a gentlemen in town that I need you to get a message to if you would personally take it over to him."

"Certainly, sir!"

Wyatt pulled out a piece of letterhead from the desk and began to write down a message on it. After signing it he sealed it in an envelope and then handed it over to the constable.

"Now I know it's late and you'd prefer to go home. But by no means do not go home until this is dropped off. Do not detour for a donut or cup of coffee. The address is clearly written on the envelope. Take it to him immediately. There is crucial information inside. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir!"

The constable turned and left the library. Wyatt could hear his grandmother wish him well and to stay dry. Wyatt had to chuckle as he looked back out the window to watch the rain again. It had been down pouring for the last hour now. Returning to the desk Wyatt spotted a smaller envelope on the desk that he hadn't seen earlier. It had been mixed with the papers that Wyatt must've overlooked. He had to curse himself because he never overlooked anything.

Picking up the envelope two slips of paper came falling out and onto the floor. Bending over Wyatt picked it up and looked at them more carefully. A frown appeared on Wyatt's face as he looked over at the two slips of paper. Isabella spotted this and came over.

"What is it?"

Wyatt handed her one of the slips of paper. Her confusion equaled his. " _Titanic_? Who got us first class tickets to the grandest ship in the world?"

Wyatt looked over at Isabella with shock. "You've heard of the _Titanic_?"

Isabella had to laugh. Everybody who was everybody had heard of the _Titanic_. "You're kidding right? Who hasn't heard of the _Titanic_?"

"My grandfather is on the British Board-of-Trade. He took me to see her when she was on her sea trails up in Belfast." Wyatt answered looking back down at his ticket.

"But that still didn't answer my question though."

Wyatt had been thinking of the same thing. The envelope was sealed when the constable and Miss Morgana brought it over to him. White Star Line was only housed in New York City, Liverpool, London and Southampton. Could somebody have opened the envelope as it was enroute then reseal it just before it got shipped over? Not possible because Isabella had the envelope in her possession.

Not long after leaving the Franklin's home Constable Moore felt like he had a tail. He knew who was following him but had to make it look good before he talked to the strange tail.

"Knight had me give you a notice." Moore talked to open air.

Page 7 of 7


End file.
